Chaos Magick
Chaos Magic (混乱魔法, Konran Mahō) is a Magic that allows the user to harness the raw magical energy contained within the in order to freely manipulate quantum foam, which is, a fluctuation of space-time on a infinitely small scale. This quantum foam can be used to form "thread of chaos" also dubbed as Cosmic Strings (コズミック糸, kozumikku ito) that constitute the aggregate reality up to the fifth-dimension, at the very least. Overview Chaos Magic is rare and is known to be the signature magic of the ; believed to be occult in nature, even by the standards of holder-type magic. It is one of the more difficult magics and takes a huge amount of magical power to command and a lack of exceptionally strong magical presence has often lead to the death of individuals who have tried to harness the power of the infamous Chaos Shards and channel its raw energy through their body. Requiring a huge amount of physical stamina and endurance along with a strong magic pool to draw form, it is definitely not a form of magic that be used by all, even when taught by an expert. The user draws the massive magical energy source of the chaos shards, which in turn gains access to the user's own magical reserves; the semi-sentient shards then feed on the user's own magic, as a form of equal exchange. This "fair and consensual" exchange of power, grants the user the full control over quantum foam, which is the smallest level and foundation of reality, from which things come into existence from the state of non-existence; at least within the five dimensions that bound the realms of the known reality. This also means, quantum foam is either ineffective or inconsequential in the sixth or higher dimension. As the chaos shards are directly connected to the initial singularity, it can harness the very power of that primordial singularity which when put through quantum fluctuations through concentration can rapidly expand and take form of this "quantum foam" which grants the likes of August the ability to single-out a locality of time and space and manipulate reality in a subtle way inside it; essentially creating a "Chaos Warp Field". This quantum foam is generally used to breathe in exotic matter inside this Chaos Warp Field, allowing August to create a tachyonic field to create the "time-effect". Since the tachyonic particles move faster than the speed of light itself, they allow August to alter time relative to himself, as opposed to moving super fast. He can use this aspect inside his projected Chaos Field to seemingly move at "speeds" that defy logic; such as breaking the time-barrier, or relativistic speeds. He uses time shifting ability of the tachyons to "move" fast, he essentially time travels with every step he takes and is granted the ability to control his personal timeline, he speeds up his own timeline to seemingly run faster and slows down his own timeline to move slower. The temporal nature of his speed allows him to avoid problems such as friction, inertia and hearing at "high speeds". This essentially allows him to "speed-blitz" all of his opponent(s) trapped inside his Chaos Warp Field, which has a total radius of 600 meters or 1969 feet. Another utilization of using exotic matter, is his ability to generate and sustain wormholes or "Chaotic Bridges" that allows him to travel from one point in space to another almost instantly, with a delay that is infinitesimally small. These wormholes or bridges can also be used to transport others from one place to the other, as long as they exist on the same planet as him. The maximum distance that these chaotic bridges can cover with August exerting himself at his peak capacity is around 770,000 km in less than half a femtosecond. These magical wormholes can be created/projected by encapsulating and hyper-condensation of exotic particles within his Chaos field, although, the end tunnel of these wormholes can be anywhere within his maximum range and does not necessarily correlate to the range limit of his C.W.F. Though greater distances do seem to cause him to experience great physical and mental exhaustion. So far, he is able to open up to two such magical rifts to transport people at once. One of the most intricate abilities granted by the quantum-foam inside the ability to control gravitons surrounding him, allowing him to levitate or fly by drastically dispersing or reducing the force held by gravitons around him. With gravitons being fundamental particles that hold the force of gravity, he can mediate them to also increase the localized gravity to up to around 15 times greater than that of Earth and apparently can also reduce his own personal gravity to a similar degree. Although, it is significantly easier for him to reduce his own personal gravity to give him the ability to levitate and have greater speed than to increase or decrease overall graviton force exertion on the entire field. The user is also able to congregate the foam into a more refined form and shape them like strings, dubbed as Cosmic Strings , that can be used to interact directly with matter inside the chaos field. These strings can be utilized to freely manipulate and puppeteer inorganic matter in his surrounding area, allowing him to control the ground beneath him or the trees around him, as he sees fit, without violating the law of conservation of matter. While he is able to form constructs out of matter around him, he is unable to fundamentally change them on an atomic scale or their composition or even imbue them with special property, for example, a spike made of stone can only be as strong and sharp as the nature of the stone would allow it to be. However, outside his chaos warp field, all of the above is null and invalid and he is unable to use any of the abilities granted inside the field on the people outside it. Also, the field is stationary and does not move with him, limiting his range drastically; and while great for fighting a horde of unsuspecting target(s), it is not great for those who are aware of his field's powers. However, in that case, August and other Chaos Magic users like him, can choose to not invest in this field in the first place and instead opt for rapidly shifting and moving quantum foam around him, in his immediate vicinity, which leads to the generation of "Dark Energy" which is mainly utilized by August to generate bolts, beams and blasts of this strange energy produced by the momentum and expansion of quantum foam. Dark Energy over the centuries has received a new name in "Chaos Energy" as it exhibits strange properties of having negative pressure, hypo-density and graviton intensification; granting these bolts or blasts extremely high repulsive force without possessing any real "piercing" ability. Chaos Energy also is rather "hot" as it has a strange property that causes it to absorb up to 99.96% of visible light; making it nigh-pitch black, and the closest thing to "true black" in color. This application of Chaos Magic is more basic and requires less time to master, as the user is simply spinning quantum foam around him and then direct the magical energy produced by it to strike down target(s). While calibrating the amount of energy and the form in which it is to be discharged takes a bit more control and experience to perform, it is nothing compared to the advanced ability of some users to turn his Chaos Energy into solid constructs, which require a significant amount of concentration and refined control over magic; in order to maintain the shape, size and rigidity of the construct. In order to prevent himself from passing out of exhaustion, August has a limiter installed in his armor that gauges the overall output and usage of magical energy and constantly warns him. If necessary, it can also temporarily sever his connection to the Chaos shards to save his life; though, the process can and has knocked him out cold. Spells Trivia *Chaos magic, also spelled chaos magick, is a contemporary magical practice. It was initially developed in England in the 1970s, drawing heavily from the philosophy of artist and occultist Austin Osman Spare. Sometimes referred to as "success magic" or "results-based magic", chaos magic claims to emphasize the attainment of specific results over the symbolic, ritualistic, theological or otherwise ornamental aspects of other occult traditions.